Patch Notes 1.1.82
Words from the Developments Recently we’ve received lots of helpful suggestions and bug reports from players, which is like sweet music of encouragement to the Mobile Legends team’s ears. # Fair Competition: As the first ever global cross-server MOBA mobile game, we are constantly trying to create a fair competitive environment. After adjusting the punishment rules, AFK incidences have seen a considerable improvement, but there are still some players who are inconsiderate of others and just leave the game whenever they feel like.So,we are implementing even harsher penalties on players who go AFK. Please view the announcement below for details.Meanwhile,you can also tap the “red exclamation point” button at the battle results screen to report poor player behavior and help build a fair playing environment together. # Performance Optimizations: To deliver a better gaming experience to players all around the world, our programmers have been toiling around the clock,particularly to implement major improvements for low and mid-level phones. And the occurrence of lag in battles has cleared up markedly! We’ve also improved network traffic protocols so that players can enjoy happier, smoother battles in the Land of Dawn!For players who don’t have the best device specs, we recommend going to “system settings” and lowering the graphics settings to ensure smooth battle performance. Our coders will continue working hard to deal with the various Internet situations and the multitude of devices our players have around the world and give everyone a better gaming experience! # Hero Ability Feedback: First we’d like everyone to rest assured that no matter if you sent an issue to us via customer service or left a message on Facebook or in the forum, we have received it, are looking into it, and will follow upon it. We’d also like to ask that when players provide feedback on hero ability issues,please be as detailed as possible with your information and descriptions,including “Your ID”, “Battle Mode”, and as detailed as possible “How to Duplicate”, so that our R&D team can locate the issue and resolve it effectively. Thank you for your support. # Old Hero Revisions: With your support, we’ve been constantly designing and releasing fun new heroes. Meanwhile,we’ve noticed that some of the older hero looks have grown a little stale. Our revisions of Tigreal and Franco have received lots of good comments from players. This time, long-time player companion and superhuman figure, the Malefic Gunner –Layla is making a dazzling, all-new appearance! And Layla’s old, original look will be given away as a skin to all players who already owned Layla prior to version 82! Thank you all for your support!” Weekly Free Heroes Server Time 12/05/17 05:00:00 to 19:05:17 05:01:00 Starlight Members Server Time 19:05:17 05:00:00 to 26:05:17 05:01:00 Starlight Members New Skins Moskov Limited time diamond price 30% discount. Lasts a week. Alucard New Skin – Child of the Fall. Available from limited time event. Yi Sun-shin Rare Skin Fragment Shop addition– Major General Hero Fragment Shop addition New Features & Events 1.Malefic Gunner – Layla model revisions completed. Reworked Layla’s demo movement special effects and battle movement special effects. This long-time fixture in the game and superhuman gunner is now cuter than ever, so come check her out! Players who like the original Layla also have no cause for alarm! We will package her original appearance “Classic Malefic Gunner” as a skin, which will be gifted to all players who owned Layla prior to this update. Remember to go to your mailbox and claim yours after the update! 2.Changes to punishment for going AFK: a)Increased credit score penalty for being reported for going AFK. b)Players can get credit points for logging in daily and completing matches without incident. c)Every Monday at 05:00, the credit scores of all players will be tallied:Players with credit scores higher than 90 will get a credit reward, and their battleground reward max limit for the week will be set at 7500. Players with credit scores between 70 and 90 will have their battleground reward max limit set at 6000. Player with credit scores lower than 70 will have their battleground reward max limit set at 4500. d) If a player’s credit score is lower than 90, the player will not be allowed to take part in Ranked Games. If it's lower than 60, the player can only play the Human VS AI mode and Custom Mode. e) If a player is successfully matched up and does not hit start,then he or she will be unable to queue again for 20 secs. The penalty time will increase with each successive violation. f) Broader definition of AFK: A player not making any action for 4 minutes is considered to be AFK. Hero Adjustments Miya Initial attack raised from 114 to 117. Attack growth raised from 10.15 to 11. Base movement speed raised from 235 to 240. Turbo: Changed from “Each time a basic attack hits a target,the hero's attack speed will increase 4%, lasting 3 seconds and stacking up to 10 times” to “Each time a basic attack hits a target, the hero's attack speed will increase 5%, lasting 4 seconds and stacking up to 8 times”. Akai Base armor raised from 21 to 24. Armor growth raised from 3.3 to 3.6. Guardian: Base damage changed from 100 at all levels to 120/140/160/180/200/220. Alice Blood Ode: Base damage raised from 140/180/220 to 160/190/220. AP buff raised from 0.6 to 0.7. Minotaur Increased Rage accumulation speed. Fixed bug forcing ultimate to choose a target before casting. Tigreal Sacred Hammer: Improved appearance when it collides and is unable to move. Now it will completely cast the motion. Balmond Soul Lock: Improved appearance when it collides and is unable to move in the course of teleportation. Now it will completely cast the motion. Bruno Flying Tackle: Improved appearance when it collides and is unable to move in the course of teleportation. Now it will completely cast the motion. Yun Zhao Spear Strike: Locked in targets will now glow brightly for a short time so that it’s easier to tell which unit has been targeted by the ability. Karina Improved passive special effect. Saber Improved ability description. Ruby Improved ability description. Johnson Improved controls feeling after he shape shifts. Impacts from him in car form on defense turrets will cause damage. Kagura Fixed bug preventing Yin Yang Umbrella from casting sometimes. Equipment Adjustments Deadly Blade Passive effect trigger changed from basic attacks to basic attacks +abilities. Azure Blade , Calamity Scythe , Endless Battle , Thunder Belt Unique passive cooldown all changed to 1.5 secs. Blood-lust Ax , Winter Truncheon , Disaster Truncheon Cooldown reduction provided by these pieces are no longer unique attributes. Battleground Adjustments 1.Target Lock Mode a)In lock mode, your target won’t be lost anymore when an ability is cast at yourself. b)After enabling Hero Lock Mode, tapping a little avatar on the very edge will lock on to the target like normal. 2.Jungle Monsters a)Added visual special effect for Jungle Monster movement limit to help players see how far monsters can roam. b)Fixed a problem with monster HP not refreshing on time. Spawn times for all monsters is pushed back 1 secs, and HP growth and attack growth increased 45%-55%. Base HP has been increased 5%-10%, and monster magic resistance has been removed. c)Improved the way monsters are displayed on the mini-map. Monster re-spawns will now appear more clearly. 3.Minion Adjustments a)Minion marching speed will now increase as the match goes on (with a max speed limit). In 5 v 5 maps, speed starts to increase at 10 min. In Brawl maps it will increase at 5 min. b)Increased Cannon attack growth 10%. Minions buffed by Lord will increase attack speed 10%. 4.Improved the special effect for Battle Spell “Arrival” to make it more apparent. 5.Added cooldown reduction, physical lifesteal, and spell vamp attribute displays to character attributes panel. 6.Improved the experience when using Flicker to pass through obstacles, adding an extra compensation for the obstacle so that Flicker distance isn’t longer than it’s supposed to be. 7.HP gained from lifesteal and spell vamp will now have floating text displays.This display can be toggled on and off in settings under damage display. System Adjustments 1.Improved Friends System: a)Added support for inviting Facebook friends in the team forming room: players can now invite Facebook friends that are not online to come play together. b)Improved the loading method for the Friends list on the main page. When players are viewing the friends list, it will not be disrupted by friend status refreshes. c)Improved friends list loading method in the inbox. Scrolling the list will now be smoother. d)Added a Facebook friends blacklist function. Players can go to Inbox – Facebook Friends and add unwanted friends to the blacklist. After being added to the blacklist, these friends will not show up in your Facebook friends list and will appear in the blacklist . You will be unable to receive chat messages from them or be invited to join a team by them. You can also remove a friend from the blacklist to have him or her appear in your friends list again. 2.Improved interfaces for the following systems for a fresh new look: a)Team forming room. Added division display. b)Bag page. c)History Records 3.Added a push notification for weekly lucky draw refreshes. Now you can get more timely updates on this event’s status. Good luck! 4.Added a shadow effect in high-res mode. 5.Added some new Indonesian words to the banned words database. 6.Added a Hero Live Stream list. Let worldwide top-ranking heroes take you by the hand and teach you their secrets. 7.Added a shortcut portal to view friends’ live streams. This feature will be released gradually. 8.Added a YouTube recommendation list. Any Mobile Legends-related, high-quality YouTube videos and live streams will have a chance to be featured. Bug Fixes # Fixed a bug interfering with some heroes casting order when based on times used. # Fixed a bug preventing a friend’s Facebook name from appearing in the friend’s list. Category:Patch Notes